


Between the Raindrops

by Pervertedotaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime, M/M, Yaoi, haikyuu!! - Freeform, kurotsuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervertedotaku/pseuds/Pervertedotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsurou had never felt something so soft. Never felt so warm with someone else pressed against him. As happy as can be, he can't help but tease Tsukki about how he softly moans when he brushes his erect nipples through his soaked shirt. Both being caught in the rain, the two decide to take shelter behind the gym both teams had been practicing in prior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> Yay third fan fic! I really love Kurotsuki so a lot of my postings will be about the two of them ^.^ I'm making this fan fic a bit more... erotic (XD) than my other two, so I hope everyone will enjoy my various types of fan fic! Please comment your opinions and thoughts about my writings; Feedback is always appreciated!

Gazing out into the storm, Tsukki can't help but think about how he got in this situation. About a half hour after practice had ended, Kuroo thought it would be a good idea to go make out behind the gym. Not one to disagree on this particular subject, he obliged. With Kuroo being the same goof he's always been, he had decided to randomly pick Tsukki up bride style and carry him out. The first few struggles to break free ended up unsuccessful, so eventually Tsukki had given up and just rested his head on Kuroo's shoulder. He could've sworn that Kuroo was smiling from ear to ear, which only made Tsukki frown even more. By the time Kuroo finally laid Tsukki down on the soft, slightly damp grass, Tsukki had nearly fallen asleep due to the steady beat of Kuroo's heart and the sway of Kuroo's walk as he carried him. Tsukki remembers how Kuroo had smiled down on him, how he had gently ruffled Tsukki's curly short hair, and how he nuzzled the sensitive skin of his neck. 

***

Sighing at the memory, he shivers as a drop of rain rolls down his already shivering back. Suddenly feeling like he's being watched, Tsukki turns right into Kuroo's face, nearly banging their foreheads together. Jumping back just in time, Kuroo catches the stumbling blonde, romantically sweeping him off his feet. With that same feline smile, Kuroo stares into Tsukki's shining eyes, the golden brown catching the gleam of the gym's back door light. Absolutely mystified by the moment, he lowers them down to the ground, making it so that Tsukki is sitting in his lap. Even in the dim lighting of the back entrance of the gym, Kuroo can see Tsukki's reddening ears very clearly. Smirking, he runs his hands over the slender boy's skin in all of the spots he knew would make Tsukki moan even the slightest. 

Unwillingly giving in, Tsukki's wet lips part slightly to let a small moan escape. His eyes widen as he realizes what had just come out, slapping his hand to cover it as he hides his face in Kuroo's sturdy shoulder. Laughing at this, Kuroo brings his face to the side of Tsukki's head, nuzzling his nose against the soft, tickling strands of hair. He always admired Tsukki's appearance. Not really in a shallow way; Kuroo didn't go straight for looks, but they were a good plus. He loved how Tsukki's glasses framed his face perfectly, how his hair curls just the right way, and how his eyes shone in any sort of light. Sure, Tsukki's personality was a bit rough, but Kuroo knew that Tsukki still cared about things even if he didn't show it, still cried secretly at the end of a sad movie, and still smiled at things that make him happy. Over the first couple months of dating, Kuroo managed to wiggle his way past Tsukki's multiple barriers. Slowly but surely, Kuroo had reached out to Tsukki in hopes that he would become more comfortable; and, in time, he had. It had gotten to the point where Tsukki would kiss Kuroo first, reach for his hand voluntarily, and some other things that Kuroo probably shouldn't think about with Tsukki in his lap. 

Tsukki suddenly shifts, and Kuroo is brought back to reality. Confused, he looks to Tsukki as if to ask what he was doing. When the blonde shifts for the second time, his ears beet red and lips bitten, Kuroo can tell what it is just by looking down. Tsukki is pulling his soaked white t-shirt down to cover up his growing erection, but the action is in vain as Kuroo is already smirking from ear to ear. Tsukki, who was avoiding his sharp eyes this whole time, finally looks up just to the height of Kuroo's stretched lips. Kuroo takes the hint, leaning in to meet Tsukki's slightly gaping mouth. Their lips meet, Kuroo starting them off slow with little tongue but passionate nibbles. With Tsukki's erection hardening, he seeks to deepen the kiss. Feeling small in Kuroo's large lap, he straightens his back. Kuroo can tell that the younger boy is urging for stimulation, so he runs his hand along the thin, long legs up till he reaches Tsukki's hip bone. Lightly tracing the "v" of Tsukki's abdomen, he gets a small nuzzle on the neck from Tsukki, urging him to hurry up. 

Kuroo reaches for Tsukki's throbbing cock, and as soon as the contact is made a shiver is sent throughout Tsukki's heated body, Kuroo's neck muffling the moan. Tsukki rests his head below Kuroo's chin, right on top of where Kuroo's breastbone would be. Listening to the thumping of the heart within, Tsukki rubs his lips with his thumb as if to be sucking it, completely in heat. Kuroo begins to rub his thumb along the head, kissing Tsukki's hair affectionately as he does it. Gasping at the stimulating contact, Tsukki's breath is almost visible due to the heat radiating off of his skin. 

"Mmn..." Kuroo purrs as he watches his movements, relishing in Tsukki's delicious reactions. Making sure that Tsukki can see only his mouth, he licks his lips as he rubs the full length. The younger boy desperately clutches Kuroo's shirt, moaning louder than before. Kuroo's dick had already reached its hardest, pressing erotically against Tsukki's side. Realizing that Kuroo would like to be touched as well, Tsukki lifts his head and kisses his neck, reaching for Kuroo's cock at the same time. Kuroo hums with pleasure, rubbing Tsukki's erection faster than before. Both of them sigh with the pleasure, changing their position to better suit their situation. Now, Kuroo is on bottom, lying on the cold wet ground with his back prompted up on the wall. Tsukki is straddling him, his glasses placed aside away from them. His face flushed, he gives Kuroo a heated glance as if asking for permission. Of course, Kuroo smiles in reply, slowly grabbing Tsukki's hips to urge him on. 

The almost teary-eyed blonde rubs their cocks together in one hip movement, exhaling in ecstasy. His whole body trembles as he continues to rub, craving more and more of Kuroo. Kuroo decides to tease Tsukki, so he thrusts his hips up as Tsukki reaches the peak of his rub, practically thrusting right on Tsukki's hole. Caught off guard by this motion, Tsukki gasps loudly and closes his eyes. 

"Senpai... More..." he manages to get out between ragged breathes. Arching his back and supporting himself by resting his hands on the ground behind him, Tsukki asks it again. Kuroo suddenly grasps Tsukki's hips harder and thrusts upwards, matching Tsukki's movements in perfect timing. Leaning forward, Kuroo sucks Tsukki's pink nipples through his white shirt, wetting the fabric once more. Tsukki shivers even more from his nipples being sucked on, his face somehow redder than before. Even though it's through the fabric of their gym shorts, both boys are moaning and gasping erotically. After what feels like forever, Kuroo speaks. 

"Tsukki, hold on a second." He sits up, making Tsukki move away. He tugs down his shorts, exposing his long, thick cock in the cold wet air. Tsukki moves forward on his knees, lowering his head down to Kuroo's hips. "T-Tsukki!" Kuroo exclaims as he realizes what it is the blonde is aiming to do. Moving back a little, Kuroo can't help but ask: "Tsukki, are you sure?". His only response was Tsukki's determined yet hot stare. Grasping the erection, Tsukki brings his lips to its head. Kissing it at first, Tsukki licks it like a lollipop after a few motions. Kuroo reaches for Tsukki's hair, running his fingers through it gently and with care. The kneeling boy begins to suck, using both hands to help stimulate his lover's cock. Kuroo moans deeply, making it sort of sound like a low heated growl. Both of them acting like animals in heat, Tsukki takes in Kuroo all the way. Humming as he does it, he provides Kuroo with so much satisfactory that he can taste the precum. Feeling the tightening grip on his hair and the start of Kuroo's hips thrusting, Tsukki knows that Kuroo is close to coming. Thrusting harder and faster into his boyfriend's mouth, Kuroo sighs as he feels himself slip into the beginning of his climax. 

"T-Tsukki... I'm.. C-co--" he's cut off by Tsukki's even faster pace stealing his breath away. Kuroo finally orgasms, gripping Tsukki's head tightly but gently. Tsukki squeezes his eyes shut, taking all of the load in his mouth. Kuroo's breathing calms down after a few minutes, and he pulls out of Tsukki's mouth. Looking down at his lover, Kuroo's eyes widen. He witnesses Tsukki's adam apple bob as he gulps down the semen. Even though he hadn't been touched at all during this time, Tsukki came almost at the same time.

"Mmmmnn..." Tsukki hums as he swallows every last drop. Licking his lips, he knows that he has Kuroo wrapped around his finger right now. Standing up, he looks Kuroo in the eye, enjoying the stunned look on his face. "Y-you swallowed it all..." Kuroo stutters as he grabs Tsukki's shoulders. "You didn't have to do that!!" Tsukki just shrugs as if it were nothing. "Jeez.." Kuroo says as he embraces his boyfriend. Tsukki accepts the hug, squeezing Kuroo tightly as he exhales. Both sinking to the ground once again, they cuddle and warm up in each other's arms. The steady rain drops begin to slow, the sky lightening up. 

"Tsukki," Kuroo says in his ear, "I love you." When Tsukki looks over his shoulder at Kuroo, all he can make out without his glasses is that signature smile of his. Moving back so he could be as close as can be to his boyfriend, Tsukki replies, "I love you too" with such a beautiful smile that Kuroo could've sworn it made the clouds part and the sun shine brighter.


End file.
